


Phantom

by imnotrevealingmyname



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Admit it, And because yours truly doesn't like anything simple, Because I love to tease, Because of Reasons, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki has kinks, Mirror Mirror On The Wall, No Spoilers, Or you wouldn't be here, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Probably that it'd be hot if Loki teased me while he was invisible, Teasing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Use your imagination, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Ya naughty sexual deviants, and neither do you, loki is a little shit, loki loves to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: In which Loki gets frustrated. Well, we all know that on no account must Loki be frustrated. Because.... consequences.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Phantom

Loki was frustrated.

Excruciatingly so.

The audacity of that woman...

As he thought back to the events of the evening, his thin lips curled into a slow, wicked smile.

_Oh, _the fun he was going to have with her.

****

_~Earlier that evening~_

"Petty, ineloquent mortals,"Loki muttered to himself, glaring at the waiter who was approaching him.

The man seemed to shrink in his tailcoat, but walked up to him nonetheless, obviously trying to maintain his poise under the not-so-covert once-over that the God of Mischief gave him.

It was just to put the kid off balance, of course.

However, even as Loki resisted the urge to pulverize him, he couldn't correct the glacial look in his eyes.

As if his nerves weren't frazzled enough, already.

"I- I apologize for-" he hesitated for a moment. "-for bothering you, sir- er, Mr Laufeyson, but..." His voice trailed off, and his Adam's apple bobbed furiously. "I- I was instructed to g- um, offer you this drink... It's vintage..."

Loki stared at him, and the man looked even more unsettled now. He glanced at the tray in his hand. On it stood a single wine glass, the pink rosé swirling within it exuding an alluring scent which his preternatural olfactory senses picked up with ease.

"Is that so? I wonder, whose orders might you be following?"

The man looked ready to faint on the spot, and Loki nearly snorted. "That lady over there, sir..." He hesitated for a moment before looking to his right. Loki followed his gaze, and his stomach did a strange flip immediately.

There she stood, in all her glory, dulling the party around her with her sheer beauty and obvious charm. And she was looking right at him.

Even as he watched, she gave him a little wink which did unholy things to his loins.

Clearing his throat, he turned back to the waiter. "There will be no need for this."

Fuck aphrodisiacs. _He_ certainly didn't need them.

With that, he turned around, intending to give her a piece of his mind- or maybe another _piece _of himself, if she would take it. She'd been teasing him mercilessly since the day she'd first come to the Tower. Loki had tolerated her for five months. He'd even tolerated a dance with her, half an hour ago, and it hadn't been easy to keep his calm under her cheeky remarks.

He was not going to let her get away with it this time.

But when he turned around again, she was gone.

_That... audacious... woman..._

****

_~Present~_

You sighed, grinning to yourself as you pulled off your high heeled shoes.

It'd been a long night, and Stark's party had been rowdy as ever.

Your thoughts wandered, flitting between different subjects, and finally landing on Loki.

Ah, that man.

He was still evading you.

You'd been flirting with him shamelessly for months, but he was either too gentlemanly, or too oblivious, because not once did he react.

Every time, he would give you a disdainful look and turn away, nose in the air.

He drove you up the wall, truth be told. The guy was a real puzzle.

It wasn't so much about that as it was about your growing crush on him.

_Or maybe he has designs on someone else._

The thought wasn't comforting, so you pushed it away, forcing yourself to think about other things as you shimmied out of your gown and sighed in relief.

These fancy dresses didn't look it, but they were heavy.

Stretching, you stood in front of the mirror, looking at your bare body- and then screamed.

Because someone had just chuckled in your ear.

Although there was nobody behind you, nobody you could see in the mirror, at least.

That chuckle...

You shuddered in horror, even as your thighs clamped together.

Outré as it was, the entire situation became absolutely freaky when a pair of phantom hands landed on your waist.

And you stood there, absolutely frozen to the spot, as long, cool fingers stroked your skin, rubbing fleeting circles over your hips.

"W- what-"

"Shhhh,"said Loki's disembodied voice, making an involuntary shiver pass through you.

"Loki?"

"Shhhh,"he said again, and cold lips landed on your neck, then. It wasn't a kiss, but just a... gentle caress, just...

A soundless moan left your lips, followed by a breathy gasp, as his lips parted.

_Gods, _that was a kiss, you were sure of-

His hands were distracting you, messing up your thoughts-

He chuckled again, rich and soft.

Smug.

"Love to tease, don't you?"he whispered in your ear, and you were pretty sure you were trembling from head to toe now.

You tried to lean back against him, unable to produce even a syllable.

But he wasn't there.

At least, his torso wasn't there.

He laughed again, obviously delighting in your revelation, fingers now encompassing your stomach.

_This is so frightening...._

"Oh, you will be screaming soon, darling, but if I do my job well, it won't be out of fright..."

That voice...

Heat coursed through your body like molten magma as he continued to stroke your belly, sometimes moving up, sometimes down... But he never did anything more than lightly trace the underside of your breasts.

This was absolute torture.

"You've put me through enough torture, sweet girl. Now it is my turn to tease you..."

His right hand moved up, not stopping this time, and his thumb ghosted over your nipple.

Your knees nearly buckled underneath you, and you barely managed to stay upright.

"Loki- please-"

You yelped when his unseen fingers pinched the little buds between their tips, rolling them gently.

"Little minx,"he murmured in your ear, and moans spilled unbidden from your mouth as he continued to tease you.

You were shaking like an oak leaf caught in a gale by the time his hand slipped between your legs.

That was when Loki appeared behind you in the mirror.

Except...

He was leaning against the wall, watching you struggle to stand straight as invisible hands and lips teased and fondled and caressed you.

"Well, well,"he said smoothly, and you were forced to stare at his reflection as another pair of hands gripped you around the waist, making you stay still. "What do we have here?"

The worst part of it was that he was naked.

The sight made you turn red, and-

"It is almost endearing, and arousing, of course,"he said casually. "The fact that you flush all over."

The first pair of hands was now busy with your breasts and your clit, and your only response to his words was a feeble,"Unghhhhh." With a huff of pleased laughter, he unfolded his tall frame from the wall and approached you, stopping only when he was right beside you. His left hand rose to your hair, stroking your nape lightly, but making sure at the same time that you didn't pry your eyes away from his reflection.

Your lips parted in a gasp as two fingers slid into your almost embarrassingly slick channel, forcing you to widen your stance. And at the same time, beside you, Loki's right hand closed around his manhood, which was currently standing at attention.

The sight was too much to bear, and you were already close to bursting, thanks to the five hands that were currently on you, and the sixth that he was using to pleasure himself.

But he didn't give you your release.

Fifteen minutes later, after you'd nearly toppled several times, he was still teasing you, stroking all the right spots inside you and curling against them. He hadn't orgasmed, either.

In fact, he seemed to be in absolutely no hurry.

"That would be right, darling,"he murmured, a mischievous glint visible in his eyes. "I am, indeed, in no hurry. No hurry at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I left you hanging! I seem to be doing that a lot, lately. Lmao 😂 Well, use your imagination, peeps!


End file.
